A Lost Moment
by DarkAngl2025
Summary: Max and Alec are pitted against White, takes place around mid-second season. Max discovers Alec isn't as shallow as he appears.


TITLE: A Lost Moment GENRES: Story Romance  
  
PAIRINGS: Max/Alec Romance Original Cindy/Logan/Joshua/Alec friendship  
  
CONTENT: post Berrisford AgendaRATING: PG-13, contains violence, and profane language.  
  
SPOILERS: Berrisford Agenda  
  
SUMMARY: Max realizes that Alec isn't as shallow as he appears to be.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
  
6PM Max, Alec, and Logan, are in Logan Cale's penthouse a week after the Berrisford incident  
  
"So, why are we here?" Alec asked being ever so impatient. Max glared at him. Logan sighed and clicked one of the icons on the desktop of his computer.  
  
"Eyes Only has been made aware of a priceless piece of information stored on a pre-pulse laptop in the basement of a shopping mall that..." Logan paused.  
  
"What?" Alec asked showing some more impatience. Logan continued "well to be honest I'm not entirely sure. S1W asked me to look into it for them. It most likely has something to do with the government...Asha was supposed to be here to brief us all but she had an emergency and couldn't make it."  
  
"This is just great!" Alec said sarcastically and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey hold up." Max commanded. Alec turned around threw his hands in the air and sat down at the nearest chair.  
  
"What now Maxie? We are going to sit here and listen to this for what...? To go bust our asses for some terrorists"  
  
"Alec, stop it, you know that's not how things are." Max said beginning to get angry.  
  
"Anyway, can you guys do me a favor and go get it, please...it must be important" Logan rationalized. Max nodded and grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him out of Logan's apartment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
in the elevator of Logan's apartment building  
  
"Alec what the hell is going on with you...now?"  
  
"Like I've told you before Max, stay out of my business" Alec said defensively. Max turned her back to him and faced the doors.  
  
"Look, Max, I'm sorry alright...just ease up off of my case, ok Max?  
  
"Fine."  
  
" let's just get this stupid thing done for Logan and Asha so we can go on with our lives, alright Max?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -  
  
10 PM at Crash  
  
Max and Alec are going over maps of the layout of the shopping mall. Original Cindy approaches and looks over Alec's shoulder.  
  
"Hey boo. So what are you lookin at?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Just some maps, stuff like that." Max explained.  
  
"Oh okay, well Original Cindy is going to go sit at the bar and enjoy her drink...I'll catch ya later. See ya Alec."  
  
"Sure," Alec said with no affection in his tone.  
  
"So when do you think we should do this job?" Max asked, all business as usual.  
  
"We could get it over with tomorrow, if we drive up tonight. Get in just before day break and get out and be back home for dinner...whaddya say?" Alec asked.  
  
"Fine let me call Logan and get my gear. I'll meet you back here at 11," Max said and walked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
11PM at Crash  
  
Max walked in to find Alec playing pool with Sketchy.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey" Sketchy said. She nodded at him.  
  
"I guess you're ready to go, huh Max?" Alec said. She gave him a strange look and nodded.  
  
To Sketchy Alec retorted, "she just couldn't wait to go out with me." Max slapped Alec's arm. Sketchy and Alec exchanged grins and then Alec said goodbye and he and Max headed for the door.  
  
"So Maxie, we all set to go?" Alec asked.  
  
"Sure...Logan offered the use of his car, which is right over there," she said pointing. She unlocked the doors and they got in. Alec got in the passenger side and adjusted his chair to an almost horizontal position.  
  
"Wake me when we get there."  
  
"Sure, Alec, whatever you say."  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Max hit Alec on the back of the head.  
  
"mmmhhhmmm....Hey, Max"  
  
"We're here" Max declared reaching into the back seat for the maps, and blueprints.  
  
"Uh, Max...where exactly is here?" Alec questioned looking bleary eyed out the windshield.  
  
"About a half a mile from the shopping mall, I figured if the car was seen outside the mall a few hours before it opened someone might get suspicious."  
  
"Great just what I wanted, a nice walk in the cold, raining night." Alec complained.  
  
"Shut up." Max pulled out the blueprints and a flashlight and reviewed them until an hour before daybreak. She looked back over at Alec who had fallen asleep once again. "Men," she said under her breath and nudged him again. No response.  
  
"Alec?" Max said. He didn't stir. "Alec," she said a little louder. She noticed he was jerking slightly in his sleep. She reached over and patted his shoulder. "Alec!" He grabbed Max's wrist with one hand and her throat with the other. Max's tried to speak but the words came out strangled. She slapped him hard across the face. Alec shook himself and looked at her.  
  
"Max?" he questioned with disbelief.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Max yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I was in the middle of a nightmare." Alec said brushing the remnants of sleep away and changing the subject. "Are we a go?"  
  
"Yea," Max said. The two got out of the car. The walk to the mall was in silence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
Max and Alec snuck into the shopping center around 6:30AM and managed to enter into the basement through a maintenance/cleanup crew door. They dodged the security cameras with ease.  
  
"Pick the lock Alec," Max said...as she watched the hallway for any sign of life.  
  
"Already done, Max," Alec said pushing the door open.  
  
"Smart ass..." Max muttered as she ducked into the room.  
  
"So what is this thing supposed to look like exactly?" Alec questioned with disinterest.  
  
"I think I got it..." Max said. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" a man yelled at Max and Alec. Before either could react he tripped the alarm. 'This is turning out to be one hell of a day,' Alec thought as he quickly grabbed the man and threw him against a wall knocking him unconscious. Alec scanned the hallway for reinforcements.  
  
"Max we have to go NOW!" Alec demanded. Max grabbed the bundle in her arms and the two fled the room. They could hear footsteps close behind. They continued to run. Down one corridor then the next finally they made it into the parking lot. Only to be assaulted by twenty or thirty security personnel with military issue assault rifles.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and drop the package," one of the men demanded. Guns were raised.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, let's not get crazy here," Alec said raising his hands in defeat. "We didn't mean any harm." Max sighed and knelt down to place the package on the ground.  
  
"Max, I don't think that we are going to get a slap on the wrist and be able to walk away from this one," Alec said quietly.  
  
"I guess your right," Max said. With genetically enhanced speed and precision she threw the bundle at the guard and Alec knocked out one of the closer men and took his weapon. He fired sporadically at the congregation of men and the two fled through the parking lot becoming separated. Max could here the guards firing and reloading their weapons some distance behind her...she had to keep going. She ran entirely around the shopping center in search of Alec. She was just about to duck into the woods near the rear of the building when a car roared up behind her.  
  
"Get in Max," Alec had managed to hot wire a car just in time, a barrage of bullets missed Max by a couple of inches. Alec zoomed off in the direction of the interstate.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
On the interstate  
  
"Whew, that was a close one Max. What is this thing Asha and Logan wanted us to get for them anyway, some kind of nuclear launch codes?" Alec asked half-jokingly.  
  
"Well whatever it is it's back there at the shopping mall with those thirty odd guards," Max replied, a plan already formulating in her mind.  
  
"You can't be serious Max, did you see those guys, assault rifles and the black uniforms of paratroopers. Those definitely weren't rent-a-cops."  
  
"Why Alec, I do believe that you're afraid." Max replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I didn't say that," resentment at the jibe to his ego, "I've simply learned...or have been trained to know that being alive is a hell of a lot better than being dead. And if we go back there I'm not so sure that..."  
  
"Whatever it is must be important, 'cause if it wasn't those assholes wouldn't be standing around with assault rifles, now would they?" Max responded sarcastically.  
  
"Why is it whenever I get into deep shit it is always because of you or one of your save-the-world friends," Alec asked, already giving up the argument of whether or not to return to the shopping mall.  
  
"Because you owe me for a lot of things and every now and again I have to cash in," Max replied. Before Alec could respond Max began explaining Plan B, that she had begun formulating as soon as Plan A had fell through.  
  
"Okay Alec, we're going to bust in again; one of us can act as a decoy and hopefully the other could slip past during the commotion."  
  
"And of course that means that you expect me to be the de, right?" Alec asked expecting to get a reply in the affirmative.  
  
"Actually, no, I mean c'mon Alec, we are talking about a real distraction, not someone that would screw up within the first five seconds." Max replied. "That hurts Max, that really hurts," Alec replied coldly.  
  
"Alright, anyway, I figure that they probably moved it some..."  
  
Alec interrupted, "I can handle the details of finding the thing and bringing it back, just worry about taking care of yourself Max." Alec replied coolly, with a slight hint of concern edging into his voice.  
  
"Fine, shall we wait 'til nightfall?" Max asked, checking her watch, 3 hours had already passed.  
  
"The longer we wait the greater the chance is they will find a new facility to keep the 'information' let's say we drive back and put the final touches on the 'plan'. Okay Max?" Alec asked. "Sure."  
  
A mile from the shopping mall  
  
"Security is definitely beefed up," Alec said as he glanced through the high-powered binoculars and glimpsed a few men dressed entirely in black hiding on the roof of the building, so as to not alarm any shoppers.  
  
"No kidding," Max replied as she glanced at the maps. "Okay Alec, I'm guessing they are moving the 'package' to this location," she said pointing to the diagram.  
  
"Alright, I'll check it out," Alec turned from the paper to face Max, "so what are you planning on doing as decoy?"  
  
"Not sure yet, might just have to pull a strip in the middle of the parking lot," she replied jokingly. Alec glared at her slightly, "Just kidding, I'm thinking about trying to break into the mall safe, y'know where they keep all the money, that way when the alarm goes off the troops will come rushing to the safe and you should be able to find the 'package'. I'll meet you back at Logan's car, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Alec paused, "Max, watch your back out there."  
  
"I always do." Max replied and headed off for the shopping mall.  
  
Approximately 45 minutes later  
  
"So far so good," Max thought as she made it to the wall safe and began turning the dial sporadically, listening carefully with her enhanced hearing for the slight click of the right number being chosen. After three revolutions Max pulled the bar and the door opened releasing a shrill alarm. She heard footsteps running toward her and she fled from the room with guards at her heels.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Alright, Max," Alec thought as he heard the alarm and watched from his hiding spot as the guards hurried down the corridor to the safe. Alec slipped by unnoticed and found the 'package' lying in the corner of what was a well guarded room. "Idiots!" Alec said aloud as he snatched up the package and exited from the nearest window. "Now to get back to Logan's car, and meet Max."  
  
Max was running for her life, although she had lightning quick reflexes and had the superhuman speed she had to concentrate in order to dodge the bullets and lose the guards. She arrived at Logan's car with her pursuers minutes behind. Max decided to start the car and find Alec before her pursuers could reach her. She pulled the key from her pocket and inserted it into the ignition.  
  
Alec had managed to end up seconds behind Max's pursuers...he had distracted them and led them off into an old hiking path deeper into the woods. Then he double backed and headed for Logan's car. He began to notice something strange, the air seemed to smell like fire and the air was hazy all around.  
  
"MAX!!!" Alec screamed as he ran toward where the car and Max had been. He found the car in flames and Max lying a few feet away, unconscious or worse.  
  
"Max!" Alec yelled again, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He ran to her and picked her up and got as far away from the inflamed car as possible, in the event that it would further explode.  
  
Alec forced himself to concentrate on other things besides Max's well- being, such as the possible pursuers and those who might have planted the car bomb. He found a cave like structure a little farther down the road and he carried Max to this small refuge.  
  
"Max, Max, come on wake up, look at me." Alec, said concern dripping from his every word. He began to feel his eyes sting as he felt for a pulse, and thankfully found one.  
  
"Max it's Alec, please wake up Max. Please Max, I can't lose you, not you Max. Not the same way I lost Rachel. Max..." Alec pleaded with her prone figure.  
  
Max produced a slight choking sound and blinked once or twice, "Alec," she said weakly.  
  
"I'm here Max, right here. Just relax, don't waste your energy, I've got you. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Alec," she said once more and then her eyes closed...  
  
Fin  
  
At the cave  
  
Nightfall had arrived and Max's condition had not changed, Alec had spent the few remaining hours of daylight watching over her and doing his best to tend to her numerous wounds from the explosion.  
  
"Max, I know I've been a real ass to you ever since we've met," he said to her prone figure, "but it's just because I've been trying to keep you as distant as possible. I was afraid Maxie, I was afraid that if I ever got close to someone...well this would happen." Alec took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Max you've got to be okay, I..." Max let out a soft sigh and then winced in pain, her eyes flickered open and it took her awhile to focus them.  
  
"Alec, where...what?" She asked entirely puzzled as to what was going on.  
  
"Shh," Alec said softly, "try not to move, you've been badly hurt, but everything is going to be okay now." He tried to give her his most reassuring smile and she smiled weakly back up at him. Then it was like a bolt of lightning, the realization of what had happened and how she had leaped from the car a fraction of a second before it went up in flames. Max gasped.  
  
"Relax," Alec commanded, "we're okay now." But in the back of his mind he wasn't so sure...it wouldn't take long for the guards to find them if they stayed in the same place for too long, but how could they leave? Max was seriously injured...and he wasn't sure how bad the internal bleeding was.  
  
"Alec," Max began, but she really didn't know what to say, there was simply too much to be said.  
  
"Yea?" Alec asked when Max didn't continue.  
  
"Well did we at least get the package?" she asked finally, not sure what else to say. He gave her a funny look, 'Is that all that really matters to you?' he wondered. "Yea, we got it."  
  
"Good," Max said sleepily as she began to drift back into the abyss.  
  
"Max, you've got to stay awake, you have a concussion, and if you go to sleep you might go into a coma...Max, are you listening." Alec moved closer to where she was laying and stroked her hair absently... "Stay with me Max, talk to me."  
  
"Alec," she began but then the sound of footsteps nearby silenced her. "Alec put his hand up to tell her to be quiet and remain where she was as he edged toward the cave opening. He peered out into the darkness to see a small contingent of what appeared to be soldiers searching the surrounding area. Alec moved slowly back to where Max was and informed her of the situation.  
  
"Alec you have to get out of here, I'll distract them as long as possible, now go," Max said forcefully, resigned to her fate.  
  
"Look Max, we're going to stick together, so either we both stay here or we both go, and frankly, I'm not spending anymore time in this shit hole."  
  
"You are not going to sacrifice yourself for me. Alec, we both know that I'm just going to slow us down." Max said indifferently.  
  
"Right now we don't have time to debate this we need to move now." Alec proclaimed as he carefully lifted Max, and then the package and headed into the darkness trying to get as far away from the guards as possible.  
  
Fin 5:37 AM  
  
Logan's Apartment  
  
Logan was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. He glanced up and realized he had once again fallen asleep at his computer. 'What was I working on?' Logan thought as he reached for his glasses. He then slipped them on and proceeded to answer the phone.  
  
"Yea?" Logan said sleepily, as he shut down his computer. No response came, just some static.  
  
"Hello?" Logan said feeling a bit agitated and prepared to hang up the phone.  
  
"...Logan, we've encountered some....Max's been...we need you to...see who is behind this and try to hack the communications." Alec said breathlessly over the static.  
  
"Alec? What happened, what's going on?" Logan asked becoming frantic.  
  
"I don't have time to explain now...they are getting closer...do what you can, I'll try to get back into the city," Alec was trying to be patient but this was wasting precious time that he and Max didn't have.  
  
"Alright, Alec. Stay on the line so I can trace your position." Logan quickly turned on his PC and started a trace. "Just another minute."  
  
"Alright, I'll..." Alec was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Hang up the phone now and put your hands above your head." An authoritative male voice said. "We've been waiting for you to take the bait 494 and you too, 452."  
  
Logan pressed the phone as hard as he could to his ear in hopes of catching more of the conversation...then he heard the electrical zing from a tazer followed by the phone clicking off.  
  
"DAMMIT," Logan said as his computer notified him that the trace was unsuccessful.  
  
6:03 AM  
  
Outside Seattle  
  
A man wearing a dark blue suit walked out of a black government issue sedan and approached the unconscious Alec and injured Max.  
  
"Nice to see you again 452," White said as he looked down at the once powerful X-5s.  
  
"Sir, anything else? Sir," the officer asked White.  
  
"No, you've done a fine job here. You're services are no longer needed." White said. And with that the officer and his colleagues left the area.  
  
"Otto, bring the car around and let's get some nice handcuffs and ankle cuffs on our guests."  
  
"Today's just not your day, is it?" White asked as he picked up the package Alec had been carrying and headed back to his car. Max tried to get up and one of the guards knocked her back down.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, after that explosion it's probably best for you to sit still until you get some medical attention." White said over his shoulder.  
  
"It was you who set the bomb, you bastard." Max said as the guards cuffed her. "You sent the anonymous tip...that just ended up getting to us." Max's mind was working lightning fast...but she knew to stay quiet. Alec stirred next to her and then the two were hauled into a van.  
  
In the van  
  
"Alec, are you okay?" Max whispered to him.  
  
"I'm fine Max...I'm really sorry about this," Alec said, without looking at her.  
  
"It's not your fault. But right now we have more important things to worry about like kicking White's ass and re-indoctrination, and experimentation...and..." Max trailed off; what was supposed to lighten the mood just made it seem a lot darker.  
  
"Max before things get to ugly there is something that I need to tell you." Alec looked at her with a serious expression, but before he could continue the guards turned around and they both fell silent.  
  
A little while later they were blindfolded and the trip continued for what seemed like eternity, then the van then came to a sudden stop and Max and Alec were escorted roughly from the van. FIN  
  
7:29 AM  
  
Government Compound – Infirmary  
  
Max woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the feel of restraints against her wrists. She didn't even have to open her eyes to realize she was in the infirmary. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her view was limited but she could hear someone else breathing in the room.  
  
"Hello again 452," White said as he came into view.  
  
"White," she hissed, "I should've known."  
  
"Getting a bit lazy, 452; or maybe just a little too trusting of 494." White replied, watching for a response.  
  
"Y'know I'm getting really tired of these numbers. I'm Max. You got that?"  
  
"Whatever, anyway, we'll give you some time to recover, since we're going to need you soon." White said and then walked out.  
  
7:42 AM  
  
Government Compound – Holding Cell  
  
"I told you," Alec said as White hit him hard across the face. Alec spit blood and glared at White. Alec wrists were chained to the wall and his ankles were chained to the floor. There was little he could do to prevent White from hitting him.  
  
"I know that you have what I need, what you were supposed to get for us, before you deserted, so just tell me where it is."  
  
"Like I've said...I have no idea what you are talking about." Alec screamed. His face already was bruising from White's assault.  
  
"Well maybe you'll think differently when it comes to the safety of 452." White said and stormed out.  
  
Alone with his thoughts, Alec focused solely on Max. 'How could I have let her get involved in this. I should've told her everything. She needed to know that I was sent out in the world by White...even though Manticore was gone, he always kept tabs on me. I guess I thought I could protect her if I knew where that asshole was. I guess I was wrong. I think my feelings clouded my judgment, I guess Manticore was right, emotional attachments are deadly.'  
  
Alec strained against his restraints trying to break free, after a few minutes he gave up. "Alright Alec, you've got to think, what were you trained to do if you were captured by the enemy. How were you taught to escape from these situations?' Even though Alec tried to focus his thoughts kept wandering back to Max.  
  
'How is she doing? What has White told her, does she believe him? Should she believe him...' "Alec stop it!" He screamed at himself. He quickly glanced at the door to see if anyone had heard. "Really bright," he muttered under his breath.  
  
7:46 AM  
  
Government Compound – Security Office  
  
"Report, Otto," White said as he walked into the office.  
  
"Well sir, 452 is recovering nicely...they said they want her in the infirmary at least another 12 hours, just to be on the safe side. And it seems that 494 is thinking about the conversation the two of you had...we believe that he might be close to his breaking point, and the girl is definitely a key to his psyche." Otto rattled off as White checked the monitors.  
  
"Very good," White said as he poured a cup of coffee and sat at the desk, "maybe we won't have to make things turn ugly after all." FIN  
  
Almost twelve hours later  
  
Security Office at the Compound  
  
"Alright, go ahead and remove 494's restraints, we've gotten as much as we are going to get out of him tonight," White said as he moved briskly through the office. "Plus giving him a little freedom will make his restraints that much more unbearable."  
  
"Sir, what about the other X5?" Otto asked as he followed his boss through the room.  
  
"Otto, for once you've had a good idea." White stopped suddenly and pulled out his radio.  
  
"Sir?" Otto questioned, but White put his hand up silencing his underling.  
  
"Yes, this is Agent in Charge White," White said into the radio, "you are to move the girl from the infirmary to the cell."  
  
"...yes sir..." a garbled voice came back over the radio.  
  
"Sir?" Otto asked again, a little bewildered by his superior's orders. "Are you sure that is a good idea? Two X5's in the same cell, it greatly increases their chance of escaping."  
  
"Otto, haven't you learned anything, 452 is hurt, and 494 obviously cares a great deal for her well being, he will not try anything that would risk her safety," White said sternly and then for good measure added, "and secondly, you are not to question my orders, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Otto said and then returned to his post to monitor the situation in the infirmary.  
  
Infirmary  
  
Max was awakened by the slight whoosh of the doors opening, she tried to glance up to see who it was, but they were directly behind her and she gave up quickly. She realized that she was still a bit woozy from the meds they gave her or maybe the loss of blood, or the concussion....she couldn't be sure. She felt the room begin to move and then realized that it was actually the bed moving...they were wheeling her away. Max strained against her restraints, and managed to unhook her left hand but the orderly quickly fastened her wrist back down.  
  
"This is just great, of all days to forget my scissors," Max said sarcastically as she began to drift back into the darkness. She was barely conscious but she could hear keys clanging on a chain and then a door being opened then the world tilted and she hit the ground hard. She could make out a bloodied-faced figure in the corner, and then one of the orderlies unhooked the figure and it fell to the floor.  
  
"Good night," the orderly replied grimly as he slammed the door and Max heard the familiar click of a lock. She struggled into a sitting position and leaned against the wall, fighting away the darkness that was ebbing at the edges of her vision.  
  
"Max?" a weak voice asked through the darkness. "Max, are you okay?" it was Alec, he slowly crawled over to where she was a groan escaping his throat. "Max I'm so sorry, I should've..."  
  
"Alec? Oh my god, Alec," concern dripping from her voice, "what did they do to you?" The two leaned against each other for support.  
  
"I'm alright, Maxie, just a few bruises, maybe a broken bone or two, no big deal." Alec said smoothly, "But are you okay, I didn't know what happened after we were separated."  
  
"I'm fine...just a bit tired and dizzy," Max said as she put her head on his shoulder, her eyelids drooping. He put his arm around her.  
  
"You can rest now Max, I'm here, I won't let them hurt you." He said as he bit back the pain from broken ribs and tried to relax a bit. "Max?" Alec looked down and realized that she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Get some rest, we need our strength for the days to come," Alec said as he closed his eyes and stroked Max's hair absently. FIN  
  
(part 7 starts here)  
  
Late night/early morning in the holding cell The sound of soldier's boots hitting concrete awoke Max from her dreamless sleep, keeping her eyes closed, visions of Manticore and her past life of fear and loathing swept through her brain like a sea of demon's. She remembered Lydecker, the experiments, Eva lying dead at their feet. She opened her eyes expecting to see her nice quiet apartment and her motorcycle in the corner, instead all their was were cell walls and the smell of dried blood and sweat. "If ever I could wake up from a nightmare," she muttered to herself as she sat up a bit more and leaned back against the wall carefully testing to see how sore she felt. "Well you got one thing right Don," she said bitterly as she realized she felt a lot stronger today then she probably had the right to feel. She glanced over at Alec who looked a bit worse for wear but aside from some bruises and maybe a cracked rib or two he would probably be okay. Max took a deep breath and let it out, 'bad idea," she thought as the pain from her own injuries seemed to resurface anew.  
  
"Max," Alec mumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Are you okay?" his voice was a bit hoarse.  
  
"You know it seems like that's the only thing you've been saying to me for the past two days," Max responded, brandishing an air of joviality.  
  
He looked at her skeptically, knowing that she was simply trying to make things seem better than they were. "Well maybe I've had a reason to be concerned," he said a bit more harshly than he intended. He looked a bit sheepish and said, "so now what boss?"  
  
Max shrugged her shoulders and leaned against him, "Help me up." The two of them carefully stood, Max leaned against the wall for support as her world seemed to spin. She slid back down to a sitting position. "Okay, so Plan B?" Max said as she watched Alec circle the tiny cell twice and then rejoin her on the floor.  
  
"I thought we were up to C?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow up.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "seems like we're up to triple Z," she said sadly, the normal easy banter dying out as the gravity of the situation sunk in fully.  
  
"Okay so Plan C," Alec said quickly, "we can either kick White's scrawny ass and escape or escape and save the ass-kicking for later."  
  
"Either of those sounds great, Max said as she leaned against Alec again. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Get some more sleep," he ordered, "I'll work out the specifics and I'll wake you when everything is finely tuned."  
  
"Alec, no...I've got to..." but Alec cut her off.  
  
"That's an order soldier," he said trying to sound official. "Plus the more sleep you get the better able we'll be to make a clean getaway." Max nodded, too tired to fight with him as she closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in the control center  
  
"Sir," Otto said as he glanced up from his monitor, "it appears that they are awake."  
  
White put down his coffee cup and walked toward Otto, "any activity?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No sir, it seems that they just stretched their legs, spoke briefly about needing to escape and now they seem to be asleep again."  
  
White glared at the figures on the monitor. "I'm heading down there to set up extra security and maybe say a few words to 494, don't take your eyes off that monitor," White barked as he quickly exited the command center. 


End file.
